legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Weasel23/Test Battle
Just A Quick Test Battle. NOTE: Since This Is A Test, I Am Not As Carefull To Remove Spelling Errors. Banana Suit Guy Vs. Emmit Vs. Achu The Anouncer: '''Dr. Inferno '''The Referee: '''Ogel '''The Predicter: '''Axel '''Amset Ra: '''Welcome all to another gloooooorious battle! Oh no! Now I'm infected! '''Sir Fanger: '''Is that a gloooooorious problem? '''Amset Ra: Of course it's a gloooooorious problem! Anyway, in the red corner is the wannabe hipster: Banana Suit Guy! Banana Suit Guy: '''Wannabe?! To say the least I am offended...I mean, NOT COOL DUDE!!!!! '''Amset Ra: '''In the green corner is Emmit that one LEGO Movie character! '''Emmit: Well that was a lame description... Amset Ra: '''Nothing I do is lame! And in the yellow corner is... ah... AH... ACHU! '''Sir Fanger: Bless you. Amset Ra: '''Gloooooorious! Glooooooorious! Help! Glooooorious! '''Emmit: '''COOL!!! I WANNA BE BLESSED TO!!! '''Achu: '''I will bless you with defeat. '''Dr. Inferno: '''I'm back.In the the red corner- '''Amset Ra: '''I already did that. Alright Axel Boy, who do you predict will win? '''Axel: Achu for sure. A car drives into the arena Driver: Who wants a brand spankin' new car?!?!?! Amset Ra: '''You can't fool us. That's an oldie. Now get out! Ogel? '''Ogel: '''Yes? '''Amset Ra: '''Sigh...Start the fight. '''Ogel: '''Fight! GOOOOOOOONG! '''Amset Ra: '''Waa?! We just trashed that thing! '''Emmit: '''It's my new ringtone. Hello? '''Banana Suit Guy: '''Banana! WOOSH SPLAT '''Emmit: '''My phone! '''Sir Fanger: '''Must everyone say the glooooorious name of all their gloooooorious attacks? '''Banana Suit Guy: '''It Makes You Cooler! '''Sir Fanger: '''No. It really doesn't. '''Amset Ra: AHAH! You didn't say glorious! Achu: '''Me use elemental powers! WOOSH! '''Dr. Inferno: '''Achu is sending a massive gust through the arena! '''Emmit: '''This brick is so heavy, I won't be going anywere. '''Banana Suit Guy: '''Unless I... '''Dr. Inferno: '''Emmit has been shoved out of the arena! '''Emmit: '''I never really liked this place anyway... '''Amset Ra: '''That's Ten Years In Jail! '''Emmit: '''Oh boy... '''Banana Suit Guy: Banana Scates! Dr. Inferno: '''Banana Suit Guy is scating toward Achu! '''Achu: '''ah, Ah, AH, ACHU!!! '''Dr. Inferno: Achu's sneeze blew Banana Suit Guy over! bAnAnA sUiT gUy: '''mY bAcK... '''Achu: '''Easy Maaaaaan! '''Ogel: What's wrong with you?! bAnAnA sUiT gUy: i BrOkE... Ogel: '''1!...2!...3!...4! '''Banana Suit Guy: '''Fine! Fine! I'll get up! '''Achu: '''You don't have to. WOOSH! '''Dr. Inferno: '''Achu Blew B S G over! '''Achu: You don't have to say my every move. Dr. Inferno: '''But it's waaaaaaaay more fun, and besides it's my job. '''Amset Ra: '''The user of the week is Weasel23 for writing this stupid battle- CRASH! '''Amset Ra: '''And the fighter of the week is myself! '''Banana Suit Guy: '''Not cool maaaaaaan '''Ogel: '''This battle is so lame...If only Antimater was here to shake things up. ''Antimater: DO YOU NEED ME?'' '''Ogel: '''Cool text! CRASH! '''Ogel: '''Eeek! ''Antimater: I TAKE THAT AS A NO.'' '''Achu: '''I'm bored man. Let's get this over with! '''Ogel: Since when did you go hip? Dr. Inferno: '''Achu picks up B S G and throws him out of the arena! '''Sir Fanger: '''To much gloooooorious talking! To little gloooooorious fighting. '''Amset Ra: Sigh End Transmition... I SAID End Transmition!... '''Ogel: '''Computers don't have ears. '''Amset Ra: '''Yes they do! Fine. I'll just break it. CASMASH! Category:Blog posts